Seeing Clearly
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been keeping the same harmless secret from each other, which ends up in some pleasantly unexpected consequences for the pair. Domestic-y fluff!


**Fun fact: I read the scene from GoT that I mention in here in my church one day. I'm impressed I wasn't struck instantly by lightning. Relatedly: one mild moment from GoT mentioned in here, if you don't want any spoilers for those books/that show!**

* * *

Kurt thought he would never stop getting a little thrill every time he looked to his right and saw his fiance sitting next to him in _their bed _in _New York City_. Especially not when Blaine was so adorable, with his need to match his tank top to his pajama pants every night, and his love of reading books in bed before they went to sleep (unless they were _busy_, of course), and the way his nose crinkled at particularly amusing or engrossing passages. He finally stopped restraining himself and leaned in to gently kiss one of the wrinkles in Blaine's forehead. "So what atrocities are happening in Westeros now?" he asked.

"So Jaime and Cersei – those twins I told you about, the ones who have kids together? - finally got reunited, which is good, I guess," Blaine said, marking his page and turning to look at Kurt with the eyes of someone who has seen some horrors, and God, Kurt would also never understand the appeal of the _Game of Thrones _books. "But I've got to be honest with you – I, uh, I can't really see the words all that well right now."

"Oh, are the lamps too dim?" Kurt asked, concerned. "I changed the bulbs to a slightly lower wattage the other day to give our room a more ambient glow."

"That might be part of it, but I think it's mostly because...well, because I don't have my glasses on," Blaine said, looking sheepish.

"Wait, you wear glasses?" Kurt asked. He had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping open in astonishment. "How the hell did I not know that, B? We've been dating for almost four years!" He refrained from admitting his own dirty secret – the time didn't feel quite right yet.

"I only wear them to read, and whenever you came over to study I just made sure I was sitting in good light because I hate how I look in my glasses," Blaine said in a rush. "They're huge and clunky and I look like someone's about to pants me and take my lunch money any second."

"I'm sure they're not that bad, B," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders for a comforting snuggle. "And I'd rather you looked like a nerd than go blind before you can see my dazzling Broadway debut."

"You say that now," Blaine said melodramatically. "But if you insist." He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out the glasses case he'd apparently hidden in the back, revealing a pair of big, rectangular, black plastic-framed glasses, perching them carefully on his nose before turning back to Kurt. "Well? Should I start packing my things and leaving so you don't have to be seen with such an incredible- mmph!"

Kurt leaned in and cut off Blaine's rambling with a deep kiss, noting the feel of plastic under his hands as he cupped Blaine's cheeks. "You look gorgeous, Blaine. Your glasses make your eyes look bigger and brighter, which is just totally unfair because you've already got Disney prince eyes. You could probably hypnotize people with your gaze right now."

"I think you're exaggerating a little," Blaine said, which Kurt knew was his curse-free version of _you're full of shit._ "But I'll take it."

"Shhhh, just accept the fact that I think you're ridiculously hot with your glasses on," Kurt said, laughing. "And, uh, because fair's fair...I wear reading glasses, too."

"_You little shit_," Blaine said, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd said. "Sorry. That was impolite. But you just called me out for not telling you about my glasses when you were doing the same thing this whole time?!"

"I look terrible in my glasses!" Kurt defended himself, voice going a little too screechy for his liking. "I know you said that and it turned out to be a big fat lie, but it's really true for me!"

"I don't believe you," Blaine said, shaking his head. "C'mon. Show me." He made a beckoning gesture with his hand.

"You're gonna regret this," Kurt warned. He rummaged through his nightstand for his own hidden glasses case and pulled out his own pair of reading glasses. They were slim black rectangles, similar to Blaine's except much thinner. He put them on and turned to his fiance. "Please be nice when you dump me."

Blaine paused for a moment as he took Kurt in, causing Kurt to twist the bedspread anxiously in his hands. "You're so frickin' adorable," he said finally, leaning in and kissing Kurt solidly on the mouth. "Now who's the big fat liar about looking bad in their glasses, huh?"

"Do you actually have worse vision with those on? I look so _geeky _with these things on," Kurt said, eyebrow arching in judgment.

"Are you kidding me? Your glasses somehow work with your bone structure _and _make your eyes look even more colorful," Blaine said, equally sassy. "I look like a Mathlete compared to you."

"I told you already, you're even more handsome with those glasses on!" Kurt said. "Oh God, this is turning into one of those 'no, you hang up first!' arguments."

"I think what I'm getting from this is that we both find each other attractive in our glasses, and that maybe we should've sucked up our pride and done this years ago," Blaine said, curling into Kurt's side and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Kurt agreed, tilting his head to rest on Blaine's. "You might have to warn me if you ever want to wear those in public, though, because I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions if you surprise me at school one day."

"I don't know if that's necessarily a bad thing," Blaine joked. "I'm never one to complain if my boyfriend tries to make a pass at me."

"Oh, shut up and go back to your book," Kurt said, pushing Blaine up a little. "That wasn't an invitation to try to turn me on in front of Carmen Tibideaux or something."

"Spoilsport," Blaine said good-naturedly. He picked up his book and started reading again, forehead less wrinkled now that he could actually follow the plot. "Oh my _God_! They're having sex in a church! And she's on her period!"

"What the hell are these books even _about_, Blaine?" Kurt asked, recoiling slightly in disgust.

"I dunno, baby, but I may never be able to get it up ever again, regardless of how hot you think I am in my glasses."

"I'll take that challenge," Kurt said, proving Blaine wrong within about three minutes.


End file.
